yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Armada Nation
The Mutinous Armada or just the Armada. Is a group of terrorist that started off as a small mercenary agency that worked as high contributors for the Black market lines. They used to be the ones to ask for when obtaining military goods illegally. Once they came across a discarded China which they later on named The Zanafaya, took it amongst themselves to begin to slave the people there who didn’t have the means to fight them back, they accomplished this way back in 2087. They are similar to the Spartan with their brutal methods of training and often recruit children at the age of 7. The Armada uses female no more than cattle within there society often purchasing young girls by 13 and taking them over to their land, prepping them up to be sex slaves and breeders. Marriage is forbidden and due to them living in such a way for so long, there mind state of their new generations has a brutal aspect on women. Powerful in size they are often all related now do to incest. Very tactical people yet extremely brutal and savage like. General Information *Due to the high-population within Zanafaya, the Armada has been recorded to have an Army of over 60 Million Men. The USA government has attempted to stop the 'Country', but knew they were beyond any means of control. So they made the perfect defense instead seeing that being the offensive was impossible. *In the year 2112, The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 50,000 Men when attempting to invade the new growing Vulnerable (So they thought) Kasaihana city. Yet Kasaihana KPD and council officials were ready and prepared, stationing their own weaponry for the defense. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… Leaving the gruff taste of defeat in the mouths of the Armada. *After the crushing defeat, the Armada finally had recognized the power that’s within the Kasaihana city and began to question just exactly what New America was hiding from the world. With this new state of mind, they've attempted to infiltrate Kasaihana city multiple times but have failed each and every time. Until now… Life style as a Zafian *Both boys and girls were brought up by the city women until the age of seven, when boys were taken from their mothers and grouped together in "packs" and were sent to what is almost equivalent to present-day military boot camp.. They became inured to hardship, being provided with scant food and clothing; this also encouraged them to steal, and if they were caught, they were punished - not for stealing, but for being caught. " The boys were encouraged to compete against one another in games and mock fights. In addition. At the age of twelve, a boy was classed as a "youth" His physical education was intensified, discipline became much harsher, and the boys were loaded with extra tasks. The youths had to go barefoot, and were dressed only in a tunic both in summer and in winter Making most of them drop dead before there time *Adulthood was reached at the age of 18, and the young adult initially served as a trainer for the boys. At the same time, the most promising youths were included in the Milita. At 20, Zafians, became eligible for military service and joined one of the messes, which included 15 men of various ages. Those who were rejected retained a lesser form of citizenship, as only the soldiers were ranked among the head gernals. However, even after that, they would spend most of their day in the barracks with their unit. Military duty lasted until the 60th year, but there are recorded cases of older people participating in campaigns in times of crisis. Most Zafians will not live to see 35. Weapon of choice *Though this is modern times the Zefians has converted back into the olden times using swords and machetes and bows and arrows that are modifed to combat against the best guns and all. An Archer from the Armada army could slice open a RPG missle with an arrow. Using from super enhanced Armour thats typical from black market purchases. From wearing almost nothing on the battle field, it depends on the unit. Category:ARK 2 Category:INFORMATION Category:YMRP Directory Category:Terrorist Category:Army Category:Locations Category:PMC/Military